Ein letzter Sommer (California Baby)
by La Morraine
Summary: Die drei ? haben die High School beendet und ein letzter Sommer lockt mit gemeinsamen Abenteuern. Der Abschied von der Kindheit ist nah, die Zukunft des Detektivbüros ungewiss. Was für ein Pech, dass Bob mit seiner neuen Freundin lieber nach New York geht, anstatt Justus und Peter auf ihrem Roadtrip durch Kalifornien zu begleiten ... [J/P]
1. Chapter 1

Anmerkung: Hey ihr Lieben,ich weiß, dass viele von euch auf die Fortsetzung anderer Geschichten warten und sich fragen, warum ich diese nicht zuerst beende. Der Grund ist einfach ... ich brauche eine Pause vom "echte Bücher" schreiben und bin gerade in einer ?-Phase. Diese Geschichte wird etwas ganz fluffig-leichtes werden, ohne viel Drama. Es entspannt mich, sie zu schreiben und bereitet euch beim Lesen hoffentlich Vergnügen. In diesem Sinne verzeiht mir bitte etwaige Fehlerteufel, die Geschichte hat niemand probegelesen. :)

* * *

Kapitel 1

Der Sommer kam ganz schleichend, sodass er zwischen langen Lernabenden und den Abschlussprüfungen der High School nicht auffiel. Die drei Fragezeichen hatten viel zu tun, hatten Namen, Daten, Fakten und mathematische Formeln zu lernen. Peter trainierte außerdem im Baseball-Team der Schule für die Agenten-Show der Unis und Bob hatte seinen zunehmend fordernden Job bei Sax Sandler. Justus hingegen jonglierte etliche Projekte für Extrapunkte in den Examen. Die Ivy League war ihm sicher, doch er wollte die freie Auswahl. Für Fälle blieb zum ersten Mal seit der Eröffnung ihres Detektivbüros keine Zeit.

Ja, er kam schleichend, und dann, ganz plötzlich, war der Sommer da ... und mit ihm der bittersüße Abschied von ihrer Kindheit.

oOo

Etwa zwei Wochen nach ihrer Abschlussfeier lungerten Justus Jonas und Peter Shaw auf Gartenliegen vor ihrer Zentrale auf dem Schrottplatz herum und schlürften Tante Mathildas köstliche Limonade aus Mason-Gläsern. Peters MG stand mit offener Motorhaube im Schatten und aus einem Radio tönte sommerliche Musik.

"Hey, Just", sagte Peter nach einem besonders genussvollen Schlürfen.

"Hmmm?"

"Wieso haben wir eigentlich keine Fälle? Das ist doch die perfekte Zeit dafür, oder nicht? Wir haben noch mehr als zwei Monate, bis die Uni losgeht."

Justus hob den Strohhut von seinem Gesicht an. Er war von der Arbeit auf dem Schrottplatz in den letzten Wochen braun geworden und sah nun mit dem dunklen Haar und den ebenso dunklen Augen regelrecht exotisch aus. "Es hat sich nichts ergeben", sagte er.

Das glaubte ihm Peter nicht. Dazu kannte er Justus mittlerweile viel zu gut, und das leichte Knabbern auf seiner Unterlippe war ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er etwas zurückhielt. "Erzähl das deinem Onkel. Im Sommer kommen die seltsamen Vögel doch immer aus ihren Nestern gekrochen. Irgendwas muss es für uns zu tun geben. Wenn ich den Motor vom MG noch einmal auseinandernehme, explodiert er vielleicht, und das kann ich ihm nicht antun."

"Davon explodieren Motoren nicht", gab Justus mit einem kleinen Grinsen zurück. Er seufzte. "Na schön. Ich habe schon ein paar Anrufe und Mails bekommen, aber es war nie etwas, wofür wir uns alle hätten zusammensetzen müssen. Einmal hätte ich Bobs Hilfe brauchen können, aber er war mit Sandler unterwegs und hatte keine Zeit." Er hob die Schultern. "Es war nicht sonderlich schwierig, die gesuchten Informationen alleine zu finden, der Fall war noch am gleichen Nachmittag gelöst."

"Ich hätte dir doch helfen können", sagte Peter beleidigt.

Justus nickte. "Zweifelsohne, Zweiter, aber du hast bis zu den Ellenbogen in Motoröl gesteckt, und dich wegen so einer Lappalie zu stören, erschien mir doch sehr unverhältnismäßig."

Peter erinnerte sich an den Nachmittag. Er hatte wirklich bis zu den Ellenbogen im Motorblock gesteckt und wäre nur sehr schwer von dort wegzubewegen gewesen. Unwillkürlich musste er lachen. "Mann, der Fall muss so langweilig gewesen sein, dass du mir nicht mal davon erzählt hast!"

"Es gab wirklich keinerlei Veranlassung dazu." Justus trank seine Limonade aus. "Aber immerhin zweihundert Dollar."

Peter stieß beeindruckt ein Pfeifen aus. "Was werden wir damit anfangen?"

"Gute Frage."

"Du hast doch schon eine Idee, oder nicht?", bohrte Peter. "Komm schon, Just. Zweihundert Dollar! Damit können wir eine ganze Menge anstellen, zum Beispiel eine bessere Überwachungskamera kaufen."

Justus' Zupfen an der Unterlippe war kein gutes Zeichen. "Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich wirklich keine Ahnung. Wir alle gehen bald aufs College, noch dazu wahrscheinlich auf unterschiedliche Colleges. Eine Investition in unser Detektivbüro scheint unter diesen Umständen obsolet, findest du nicht?"

"Obsolet? Meinst du damit überflüssig?", fragte Peter misstrauisch.

"Ganz genau." Justus stülpte den Strohhut über seine lang gewordenen Haare. "Wenn wir nicht hier sind, und noch nicht einmal Zeit haben, um Fälle zu lösen, brauchen wir auch keine Spesenkasse, geschweige denn eine bessere Überwachungskamera für die Zentrale."

Ein Frösteln ging über Peters nackte Arme. "Mann, sag sowas nicht, Just. Das ist ja, als ob jemand über das Grab unseres Büros läuft. Ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür."

"Tut mir leid. Aber du musst zugeben, dass dieser Gedankengang logisch ist."

"Logisch schon, aber deshalb muss es mir nicht gefallen. Wir haben fast die Hälfte unseres Lebens Detektiv gespielt ..." Peter schluckte. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das bald aufhören soll."

Seine Missstimmung brachte Justus zum Lächeln. "Dabei wolltest du doch immer einen normalen Sommer, Zweiter. Das ist deine letzte Chance, bevor wir verantwortungsvolle Erwachsene werden müssen."

 _"Normal_ ist gerade aber synonym mit _saulangweilig",_ konterte Peter. "Und ugh, _verantwortungsvoll_ und _erwachsen_ in einem Satz stoßen mir echt sauer auf."

Justus lachte laut auf.

"Im Ernst", beharrte Peter. "Ich weiß nicht, wie Bob das erträgt. Ich würde eingehen, wenn ich den ganzen Tag schicke Hemden und Chinos tragen müsste. Oder Kontaktlinsen. Mir reicht es schon, wenn ich für meinen Dad die Dinger probetragen muss."

"Ihm ist der Job bei Sandler eben wichtig." Justus erhob sich umständlich von seinem Liegestuhl. "Komm, lass uns reingehen. Onkel Titus will nachher grillen und ich habe versprochen, bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Du bleibst doch zum Essen, oder?"

"Für Onkel Titus' berühmte Steaks auf jeden Fall", erwiderte Peter. Hastig stand er ebenfalls auf. "Dafür übernehme ich glatt das Putzen in der Küche." Justus' strahlendes Lächeln ließ das bedrückende Gefühl von seinen Schultern purzeln, das ihr kurzes Gespräch über die Zukunft ihres Detektivbüros heraufbeschworen hatte.

oOo

In den kommenden Tagen informierte Justus Peter über jede Anfrage und jeden noch so kleinen Fall, der ihm von Inspector Cotta angetragen wurde. Meistens handelte es sich um Laufarbeit oder Recherchen, für die die Polizei zu wenig Arbeitskraft hatte, und wurde jeweils mit ein paar Dollar entlohnt. Die Arbeit war meistens langweilig, ihrer Kasse hingegen kam das sehr zugute. Schon nach etwas mehr als einer Woche befanden sich beinahe 500 Dollar im Tresor und Peters Herz schlug schneller bei dem Gedanken, wofür man sie ausgeben könnte.

"Es liegt da einfach nur rum", beschwerte er sich eines Abends. "Wenn wir es nicht in unser Büro stecken, sollten wir es in uns investieren, Just. In einen letzten Sommer."

Justus sortierte das Blatt mit dem neuesten Kassenstand in den entsprechenden Ordner ein. "Keine schlechte Idee, Pete. Was schwebt dir denn vor?"

"Keine Ahnung." Peter fläzte sich auf das uralte, aber bequeme Sofa in der Zentrale und starrte an die Decke des Wohnwagens. "Wir könnten einen Roadtrip unternehmen. Einfach unterwegs sein, uns Kalifornien anschauen, solange das Geld reicht. Mit 500 Dollar kommen wir ein gutes Stück weit, vor allem, wenn wir öfter campen, statt in ein Hotel zu gehen."

"Hört sich gut an!" Justus stellte den Ordner zurück. "Wir könnten jederzeit losfahren. Und wer weiß, vielleicht kommen unterwegs unsere Visitenkarten doch noch mal zum Einsatz. Das hat ja fast schon Tradition."

Peter grinste. "Eben!"

"Also ein letztes Hurra, bevor uns der Ernst des Lebens einholt", sinnierte Justus. Er beäugte Peters matte Gestalt. "Ich habe in letzter Zeit nichts von Bob gehört, aber das lässt er sich bestimmt nicht entgehen."

"Ja, wäre komisch, sich als die drei Detektive vorzustellen, und dann fehlt einer", stimmte Peter zu. "Ich rufe ihn gleich an, wir könnten uns morgen hier treffen."

"Tu das. Marcello vom italienischen Restaurant schuldet uns noch einen Gefallen, den können wir einlösen und Pizza ordern."

Peter, der immer Hunger hatte, war dafür, und so war es beschlossene Sache. Bob wurde angerufen und überraschend problemlos ein Treffen für den nächsten Tag vereinbart. Es stieß Peter ein wenig sauer auf, dass ihr Dritter im Bunde seine neue Freundin mitbringen wollte, aber wenn Bob extra ihretwegen ein Date verschob, mussten sie sich damit abfinden.

oOo

Justus und Peter hörten Bobs Freundin schon, bevor sie sie zu Gesicht bekamen.

Unglücklicherweise war das, was sie hörten, nicht besonders schmeichelhaft.

 _"Hier_ habt ihr früher immer gespielt?", fragte sie. Ihre Betonung ließ ihre Stimme spitz und beinahe schrill klingen. "Das ist ja wirklich ein Schrottplatz! Ich dachte, du veralberst mich."

"Es ist ein Gebrauchtwarencenter, kein Schrottplatz, und außerdem unsere Zentrale", entgegnete Bob gelassen. "Hier entlang. Da vorne sind sie schon. Hey Justus, Peter!"

Er kam um einen Stapel Autoreifen herum. In seinem Arm hielt er ein braungebranntes Mädchen mit langen, blonden Haaren. Sie war zierlich, gertenschlank und trug eine Sonnenbrille mit riesigen Gläsern. Ihr kurzes, geblümtes Sommerkleid überließ beinahe nichts der Fantasie.

Die beiden Detektive winkten zurück. Ihnen entging nicht, wie widerwillig die Blondine sich ihrem Wohnwagen und den davor aufgebauten Stühlen näherte.

"Hey Bob, schön, dass du es einrichten konntest", sagte Justus. Erwartungsvoll wartete er darauf, vorgestellt zu werden und Bob enttäuschte ihn nicht.

"Justus, Peter, das ist meine Freundin Kristie", sagte er stolz. "Wir haben uns auf einer von Sax' Partys kennengelernt. Sie studiert im ersten Semester Business Law, genau wie ich dann im Herbst. Kristie, das sind meine Detektivkollegen."

"Sehr erfreut", sagte Justus höflich. Da Kristie ihre Arme verschränkt ließ, bot er ihr nicht die Hand zum Schütteln an.

"Hi", grüßte Peter. Er nickte bloß, obwohl sie für ihn ihre Abwehrhaltung aufgab. Der kleine Affront gegen Justus war ihm nicht entgangen und er war aus dem Alter raus, wo er einem hübschen Mädchen alles durchgehen ließ, nur, weil es hübsch war. "Pizza und Salat müssten gleich kommen. Wollt ihr was trinken?"

Bob genehmigte sich ein Glas von Tante Mathildas Limonade, während Kristie sich an einer Flasche Mineralwasser festhielt.

"Du verpasst was", meinte Peter. "Die Limo von Justus' Tante ist legendär."

Kristie lächelte angestrengt. "Danke, aber Limonade hat viel zu viel Zucker. So etwas trinke ich nicht. Ich muss auf meine Figur achten." Ihr Blick huschte vielsagend zu Justus.

"Also, was wollt ihr mit mir besprechen?", fragte Bob. Er lümmelte entspannt auf der Holzbank, die er sich mit Kristie teilte, und lächelte. "Gibt es einen neuen Fall?"

"Nichts dergleichen, Dritter", sagte Justus. "Peter und ich haben in den letzten Wochen ein paar Kleinigkeiten erledigt und etwas Geld verdient."

"Und da dachten wir, dass wir die Kröten für einen Roadtrip verprassen. Nur wir drei, wie in alten Zeiten", ergänzte Peter. "Wir könnten schon morgen los, wenn du willst. Ich habe Just versprochen, nicht zu jammern, wenn uns wieder ein Geist über den Weg läuft."

Bob lachte schallend. "Das glaubst du doch selber nicht, Pete!" Seine Augen blitzten. "Aber der Roadtrip hört sich gut an."

"Zu schade, dass _wir_ keine Zeit dafür haben", mischte Kristie sich ein. "Sax braucht uns in New York."

Fragend sah Justus zu Bob hinüber.

"Sie hat leider Recht", seufzte dieser. "Sax sagt, dass ich fast fertig mit meiner Ausbildung zum Agenten bin. Mir fehlt zwar noch der College-Abschluss, aber er will, dass Kristie und ich unser neuestes Talent allein anwerben und unter Vertrag nehmen. Er ist im Grunde nur für die Unterschriften und rechtliche Details dabei."

"Wow, Glückwunsch, das ist eine große Chance", sagte Justus. "Vor allem in deinem Alter. Er muss große Stücke auf dich halten."

"So ist es." Kristie nippte an ihrem Wasser. "Wenn es gut läuft, beschafft uns Sax vielleicht sogar ein Praktikum bei einem Kollegen, damit wir noch länger New Yorker Luft schnuppern und Erfahrungen sammeln können."

"Es tut mir echt leid, Kollegen", sagte Bob und klang wirklich bedauernd. "Ich hätte große Lust darauf, mit euch rumzuziehen, aber das ist mein Ticket. So eine Gelegenheit kommt nie wieder, zumal mein Dad zur gleichen Zeit in der Stadt ist. Seine Kontakte können Kristie und mir helfen, weitere Talente für die Agentur aufzuspüren."

Wenig später wurde das Essen geliefert. Die drei Detektive redeten und lachten viel, aber es war nicht so unbeschwert, als wenn sie unter sich gewesen wären. Kristie sagte in der ganzen Zeit kaum ein Wort. Sie aß das meiste vom Salat, knabberte an einem Stück Pizza und verschmähte das exzellente Tiramisu. Dafür war sie umso freigiebiger mit ihren kritischen Blicken und verbarg nicht ihre Ungeduld mit ihrem Freund, als es auf elf Uhr zuging.

"Bob, wir sollten langsam nach Hause fahren", sagte sie während einer kleinen Pause im Gespräch. "Wir müssen noch packen."

Nach einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr nickte Bob. "Du hast Recht, Süße." Er erhob sich und seufzte zufrieden. "Mann, das war ein toller Abend. Ihr hättet mich schon früher von der Arbeit wegzerren sollen."

Justus lächelte schief. "Wir haben es versucht. "

"Ich weiß." Bobs Lächeln wurde wehmütig. "Das wird mir echt fehlen. Schickt mir Fotos von eurem Trip, damit ich wenigstens virtuell dabei sein kann."

"Justus will einen Blog anfangen", sagte Peter. "Quasi ein Reisetagebuch."

"Großartig, ich lese ihn auf jeden Fall. Na gut, wir müssen wirklich los. Man sieht sich - und wehe, wenn nicht!"

Bob umarmte Peter und Justus und sah wohlwollend zu, wie Kristie erst Peter und mit deutlich mehr Widerstreben auch Justus die Hand gab. Dann waren sie fort, verschluckt vom Gerümpel auf dem Platz und der Dunkelheit des Abends.

* * *

Ende von Kapitel 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Nachdem Bob nicht mitkommen würde, packten Justus und Peter ihre Sachen, verkündeten ihren Familien, dass sie für eine Weile unterwegs sein würden, und gaben die Adresse ihres frisch angelegten Reise-Blogs weiter. Schon am übernächsten Tag waren sie startklar.

"Der Blog war die beste Idee, die du seit langem hattest", meinte Peter, als sie in seinem MG vom Jonas'schen Hof herunterfuhren. "So müssen wir nicht ständig zu Hause anrufen, sondern können einfach die Bilder für sich sprechen lassen."

"Das geht leider nur, solange wir Internetzugang haben", dämpfte Justus seine gute Stimmung ein wenig, "aber heutzutage hat jedes Diner und jede Bibliothek WLAN, das sollte eigentlich kein Problem sein."

"Einfach super." Peter grinste. "So, und jetzt mach's nicht so spannend, sondern sag mir, wo wir zuerst hinfahren."

Justus blickte auf die Straßenkarte. "Das Wetter ist so schön, ich würde gerne an der Küste entlang in Richtung Süden. Einfach schauen, wo es uns hinverschlägt."

Für Peter klang das nach jeder Menge Strand und Sonne und fand somit seine volle Unterstützung. "Dann ab in den Süden!"

Sie hielten am frühen Nachmittag an einer einsam gelegenen Strandgaststätte und aßen überraschend köstliche Krabbenpasteten. Danach vertraten sie sich lange die Beine am Wasser und fotografierten die Weite des Strandes, welcher direkt neben der Autobahn lag.

Peter, der die erste Fahrt übernommen hatte, übergab anschließend die Autoschlüssel an Justus und genoss es, sich kutschieren zu lassen. Die laue Seebrise fuhr durch das offene Fenster in seine rotbraunen Haare. Er war so entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Jetzt fehlte nur noch sein Surfboard und er wäre im Sommerhimmel.

"Du siehst aus wie der Surfer-Boy schlechthin in deinem ausgefranstes T-Shirt und den Shorts", stichelte Justus. "Das muss ich später für die Nachwelt dokumentieren. Und für dich, Zweiter."

"Für mich?", fragte Peter, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

"Na klar, damit du dich an diesem entspannten Moment festhalten kennst, wenn dir eine Situation unweigerlich über den Kopf wächst." Justus feixte und nahm den Hieb gegen seine Schulter als gerechte Strafe hin.

Stunden später fanden sie eine wunderbare Stelle am Strand für ihre erste Übernachtung. Geübt bauten sie das kleine Zwei-Mann-Zelt auf, entfachten ein Feuer und aßen den Proviant, den Tante Mathilda ihnen eingepackt hatte. Danach schoss Justus das Foto von Peter - nur, um danach selbst ins Visier genommen zu werden.

"Lass das, Zweiter", wehrte er ab. "Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus brauchen kein Lebenszeichen von mir."

"Das heißt nicht, dass sie keins haben wollen", entgegnete Peter mitleidlos. "Lächeln, Just! Ha, perfekt." Zufrieden betrachtete er das Foto. "Außerdem ist es _unser_ Blog, also kannst du genauso Gesicht zeigen wie ich."

"Schon gut, schon gut, ich gebe mich geschlagen." Justus ließ sich seufzend im aufgewärmten Sand nieder. "Wenigstens ist die Kulisse ansehnlich. Hier lässt es sich aushalten, vor allem bei so einem Sonnenuntergang."

"Finde ich auch." Peter steckte sein Handy weg und setzte sich neben Justus. "Hey, wie wär's mit einem abendlichen Bad im Meer?"

"Jetzt sofort?"

Peter lachte. "Hier ist doch keiner, und im Dunkeln sieht niemand, dass wir Boxershorts statt einer Badehose anhaben. Komm!"

Es kostete Justus weniger Überwindung als gewöhnlich, Peters Drängen nachzugeben. Es war bereits ziemlich dunkel und das Wasser angenehm temperiert. Träge rauschten Wellen an den Strand. Im aufkommenden Mondlicht erinnerte die Farbe des Ozeans an geschmolzenen Stahl.

Eine Weile lang tobten sie herum, jagten sich und tauchten einander unter, ehe sie zurück an den Strand krochen und japsend vor Gelächter liegen blieben.

"Was für ein fantastischer erster Abend, Just", sagte Peter befriedigt. "So kann es gerne weitergehen."

"Finde ich auch, Zweiter." Justus hob einen Arm und zeigte Peter eine große Muschel, die er aus dem seichten Wasser gefischt hatte. "Schau mal, eine Perlmuschel, allerdings nicht aus einer Zucht. Leider ist sie schon tot."

"Zeig her. Ich mache sie mal auf ..." Peter nahm sie an sich und untersuchte sie. Seine Augen wurden weit, als er die daumennagelgroße Perle in der dick mit Perlmutt überzogenen Muschelschale erspähte. "Wow! Das nenne ich mal ein Andenken! Sieh dir diese Riesenperle an!"

"Unglaublich, ein echter Glücksfund, nicht wahr? Wir können sie versetzen und damit unseren Trip finanzieren", schlug Justus vor. "Das sollte uns locker über den nächsten Monat bringen."

"Du kannst sie aber auch behalten", hielt Peter dagegen. "Du hast eh schon fast die ganze Kohle für uns verdient. Ich fühle mich wie ein Goldgräber."

Justus lächelte angenehm überrascht. "Nun gut. Heben wir sie für später auf, falls wir doch noch Geld brauchen."

"Viel besser ist doch, dass wir was zu erzählen haben", grinste Peter. "Komm mit zurück ans Feuer! Ich mache ein Foto davon!"

Nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet hatten und in frische Sachen geschlüpft waren, schoss Peter ein sehr schmeichelhaftes Foto von der Perle im Schein des Lagerfeuers, und danach eine Nahaufnahme von Justus, wie er die Muschel hochhielt.

"Das kommt definitiv in unseren ersten Bericht", sagte Peter, als er zufrieden war. "Du siehst auch nicht übel auf dem Bild aus. Mal sehen, wie viele Mädels dich plötzlich besser kennenlernen wollen."

"Peter ... lass gut sein. Du brauchst mich nicht zu verkuppeln." Justus trocknete die Muschel sorgfältig ab und wickelte sie in ein Taschentuch. "Es sei denn, du willst dich austoben. In dem Fall werde ich dich nicht aufhalten."

"Quatsch." Beschämt stopfte Peter sein Handy in seinen Rucksack. "Mir gefällt es, Single zu sein. Kelly hat mich erstmal von Mädels kuriert. Außerdem werde ich auf _unserem_ Trip ganz sicher keinen auf Bob machen!"

Justus atmete auf. "Dafür bin ich dir durchaus dankbar. Aber wenn du jemanden triffst, der dir gefällt, sag es ruhig. Wir wissen beide, wie schnell das gehen kann."

Peter stimmte zu, allerdings nur, weil er das Thema so schnell wie möglich beenden wollte. Die gedämpfte Stimmung hellte sich wieder auf, als sie die Landkarte studierten und darüber nachdachten, wo sie für ein paar Tage Halt machen wollten. Santa Monica gefiel ihnen beiden, und so war es beschlossene Sache, dort eine kleine, gemütliche Pension zu finden und die Stadt zu Fuß zu erkunden.

oOo

Sie erreichten die Vororte von Santa Monica am späten Vormittag und fuhren mit wachem Blick durch die Straßen. Eine mit besonders schön restaurierten Häusern aus den frühen 1900ern erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, und als sie am Ende, halb versteckt von duftendem Blauregen, eine kleine Pension entdeckten, war es um sie geschehen. Justus buchte bei einer älteren Dame mit silbernem Haar und weiter, flatternder Tunika ein Doppelzimmer für drei Nächte, während Peter schon einmal ihr Gepäck hinaufbrachte. Ein angenehm süßer, leichter Duft nach Gebäck lag in der Luft. Justus meinte, Orange und Ingwer herausriechen zu können.

"Dein Freund ist aber ein kräftiger, junger Mann", lachte die Dame am kleinen Empfangstresen, die sich als Mary Henderson vorgestellt hatte. "Ich hätte doch unseren Pagen gerufen."

"Lassen Sie nur", erwiderte Justus. Er nahm den Schlüssel für das Zimmer entgegen. "Peter hasst es, stillzusitzen. Nach unserer Fahrt kam ihm das gerade recht."

"Na, wenn das so ist." Mrs. Henderson schob eine kleine Broschüre über den Tresen. "Hier stehen noch einmal die Einzelheiten für euren Aufenthalt drin, wann es Frühstück gibt und die Preise für den Zimmerservice. Ein Menü haben wir nicht. Was es am Abend zu essen gibt, schreiben wir auf die Tafel dort drüben."

"Danke, Ma'am. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sogar WLAN, das ist sehr erfreulich. Das hier ist das Passwort, nehme ich an?"

Mrs. Henderson lächelte. "Genau. Wenn ihr irgendetwas braucht, ruft einfach an und ich kümmere mich darum."

Justus bedankte sich und stieg die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf, wo Peter schon ungeduldig wartete. "Unser Zimmer hat die Nummer 3. Mrs. Henderson hat uns auf das Eckzimmer einen ordentlichen Rabatt gegeben, das hat die schönste Aussicht. Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, unser Budget dafür etwas mehr zu belasten, als vorgesehen."

Staunend sah sich Peter in dem zugegeben wirklich schönen Zimmer um. Antike Möbel vor taubenblauer Tapete mit weißem Fleur-de-lis-Muster und viel Platz gaben ihm eine luftige, auf stille Art elegante Atmosphäre. Es war vintage, aber nicht weibisch. "Ist total in Ordnung, Just. Mir gefällt es."

"Mir auch. Schau mal, ist das nicht großartig? Ein altes Drehscheibentelefon! Mann, Zweiter, das muss ebenfalls aus dem frühen zwanzigsten Jahrhundert sein!" Begeistert ließ Justus seine Sporttasche fallen und hob den Hörer von der Gabel. "Und es funktioniert tatsächlich noch!"

"Ich bin gerade mehr an unseren Betten interessiert." Peter ließ sich auf das Bett am Fenster fallen und seufzte glücklich. "Die Matratzen sind super. Hier bleibe ich, bis es Mittagessen gibt."

Justus riss sich vom Telefon los. "In gerade mal einer Stunde ist es schon soweit. Ich bin dabei. Aber vorher räume ich meinen Kulturbeutel ins Badezimmer."

"Nimmst du meinen mit?", bat Peter. "Der liegt gleich oben in meiner Tasche."

Wie angekündigt genehmigte Peter sich ein Schläfchen, doch Justus nutzte die Zeit, um ihren ersten Blog-Eintrag auf dem Dienstlaptop der drei Fragezeichen zu schreiben und mit Fotos aufzumotzen. Am Rande seines Dämmerschlafs hörte Peter ihn murmeln, dass das Bild von ihm am Strand sehr schmeichelhaft sei - er sähe aus wie ein Burberry-Model -, doch auch er selbst war ausnahmsweise zufrieden mit dem Bild von sich und der Muschel. Peter stimmte in Gedanken zu; Justus hatte zwar sichtbar ein paar Kilo zuviel auf den Rippen, aber er grinste nicht wie ein Idiot, und seine sommerliche Bräune stand ihm gut.

"Besser wird's nicht", seufzte Justus schließlich leise und veröffentlichte den Eintrag.

oOo

Es war sehr heiß, darum aßen sie ihr Mittagessen in der Pension, was Mrs. Henderson außerordentlich freute, und wagten sich erst am Nachmittag mit Baseballkappen und Sonnencreme bewaffnet auf die Straße.

Ihr Weg führte sie durch kleine, mit Blumen überwucherte Gassen und an größeren Boulevards entlang. Das Meer war ab und zu von einer Anhöhe aus zu sehen. Obwohl sie schon oft in Santa Monica gewesen waren, fühlten Justus und Peter sich das erste Mal wie Touristen, die sich einfach überraschen lassen wollten. Sie schossen viele Bilder mit ihren Handys und bekamen mit fortschreitender Stunde unbändige Lust auf Eiscreme.

"Da vorne ist gleich ein Café", bemerkte Peter und deutete auf einen Laden, der ungewöhnlich gesund aussah.

"Hm, das muss ein alternatives Café sein", meinte Justus nach dem Studium der ausgehängten Karte. "Sie backen ihre Kuchen mit Kokosmehl und Dinkel, und das meiste ist vegan." Er hob die Augenbrauen. "Ob das schmecken kann?"

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Finden wir es raus. Mir ist zu heiß, um ein anderes Café zu suchen."

Beim Eintreten wurden sie von wohliger Kühle umschmeichelt. Sie war nicht so extrem wie es die Norm in amerikanischen Geschäften war, sondern nur ein Hauch auf der Haut, gerade genug, um Erleichterung zu bringen. Zudem war das ganze Café voll mit großen Grünpflanzen. In einer Ecke im Gang zu den Toiletten sprudelte ein kleiner Zimmerbrunnen vor sich hin. Beinahe alle Tische waren besetzt.

Justus' geübtes Auge fiel sofort auf die Theke, in der ein paar Eiscreme-Bottiche, belegte Brote und natürlich Törtchen und Kuchen ausgestellt waren. Entgegen seiner Skepsis sah alles gut aus, was auf einen anständigen Geschmack hoffen ließ. Der Duft von frischem Kaffee zerstreute dann auch die letzten Zweifel.

"Hey, womit kann ich euch eine Freude machen?", fragte die junge Frau hinter der Theke fröhlich. Sie war schlank, groß, und hatte langes, dunkles Haar. Sie sah aus wie eine Schauspielerin, nicht wie eine Bedienung in einem Hippie-Café. "Ihr wirkt, als könntet ihr ein Eis vertragen."

"Und ob", lachte Peter. "Eine Kugel Schoko-Erdnussbutter, und eine mit Blaubeer-Vanille, bitte."

"Kommt sofort." Die junge Frau drückte gekonnt die zwei Kugeln Eis in einen kleinen Becher, sprühte Sojasahne darüber und streute auf Peters Wunsch noch karamellisierte Walnüsse über alles. "Bitteschön. Das macht sechs Dollar."

"Wow, ein teurer Spaß", bemerkte Peter beim Bezahlen.

Sie lächelte verständnisvoll. "Ist aber jeden Cent wert, versprochen. Wir machen unser Eis aus Kokosmilch und nur mit Bio-Obst. Konservierungsstoffe und weißer Zucker kommen uns nicht in die Eismaschine." Sie wandte sich Justus zu. "Was möchtest du haben?"

Justus war von Natur aus ein neugieriger Mensch, und so entschied er sich für eine Kugel Mocha Maca Crunch. "Und dazu zwei Espressi, bitte. Mit, uh, Sojamilch."

"Sehr gerne. Du bist ein Genießer, das sehe ich dir an." Sie zwinkerte und steckte ihm ein extra Cookie-Bruchstück in die Eiskugel und füllte frische Obststückchen bis zum Rand der Schale. "Probier den Cookie und sag mir, was du davon hältst. Wir überlegen, ihn ins Sortiment aufzunehmen."

"Danke, Miss."

"Ich bin Bonnie", sagte sie und gab Justus die Hand.

"Justus."

"Sehr erfreut. Den Kaffee und Wasser bringe ich euch an den Tisch."

Peter grinste breit, als er Justus' auffällig aufgemotzten Eisbecher sah. "Sieh einer an, vielleicht muss _ich_ ja demnächst alleine um die Häuser ziehen, Erster."

"Sie hat meine Leibesfülle zum Anlass genommen, mich ein neues Produkt testen zu lassen", verteidigte Justus sich. "Sie hat zu keiner Zeit mit mir geflirtet."

"Wenn es nur das wäre, hätte sie dir kein Kilo Obst aufs Eis gegeben", schnaubte Peter. Demonstrativ steckte er sich einen Löffel voll mit Schoko-Erdnussbutter-Eiscreme in den Mund. "Es ist übrigens verdammt lecker. Du darfst mir später auf die Schulter klopfen."

Justus verdrehte die Augen, kostete aber von seinem Eis und brummte positiv überrascht. "Du hast Recht. Es _ist_ lecker. Richtiggehend köstlich."

Das Eis war so gut, dass beide sich ungewöhnlich viel Zeit beim Essen ließen. Peter ließ Justus von seinen Eiskugeln naschen und der gab ihm dafür von seinem Obst ab. Das Cookiestück teilten sie und lobten den feinen Orange-Ingwer-Geschmack in den höchsten Tönen, als Bonnie ihren Kaffee brachte.

"Das freut mich zu hören, Jungs. Meine Tante backt nämlich für mein Café. Sie kann das Geld gut gebrauchen."

Justus merkte auf. "Deine Tante ist nicht zufällig eine gewisse Mrs. Henderson?"

Bonnies dunkle Augen wurden weit. "Woher weißt du das, Justus?"

Auch Peter starrte Justus an. "Ja, Just, woher?"

Justus lachte. "Als wir vorhin in der Pension eingecheckt haben, hat es im ganzen Haus nach Gebäck gerochen. Um genau zu sein nach Orange und Ingwer. Es hätte Zufall sein können, aber dieser Cookie ist sehr frisch, ich nehme an, er wurde erst heute früh gebacken. Und da wir uns in Fußnähe zur Pension deiner Tante befinden, lag der Schluss nahe, dass sie die Bäckerin sein könnte."

"Unglaublich." Bonnie ließ sich auf einen freien Stuhl sinken. "Bist du immer so aufmerksam?"

"Er gibt sich Mühe", sagte Peter mit einem schiefen Lächeln, aber unverhohlenem Stolz. "Wir richten deiner Tante gerne aus, wie gut ihre Cookies sind."

"Bitte tut das. In letzter Zeit hat sie nicht mehr so viele Gäste, die meisten wohnen lieber im Stadtzentrum. Darum backt sie für mich, damit wir uns gegenseitig unterstützen können." Bonny lächelte. "Über ein nettes Wort wird sie sich freuen."

"Wir können mehr als das tun", sagte Justus. "Wir befinden uns auf einer Art Roadtrip durch Kalifornien und haben dafür einen Reise-Blog erstellt. Mit irgendwas müssen wir ihn füllen, und es wäre mir eine Freude, das Hotel deiner Tante vorzustellen. Fotos sind schnell gemacht und wir könnten ein kleines Interview mit ihr führen."

"Gute Idee, Just." An Bonnie gewandt meinte Peter: "Wir sind aus Rocky Beach, das ist nicht allzu weit von hier. Vielleicht findet jemand Gefallen daran, etwas außerhalb von der Hektik abzusteigen."

"Das würdet ihr tun?" Bonnie sah sie überrascht an. "Wow, vielen Dank! Darüber freut sie sich bestimmt."

Justus wand sich unter ihrem Blick. "Nichts zu danken. Wir haben ein sehr schönes Zimmer weit unter seinem eigentlichen Wert bekommen, und das Essen heute Mittag war ausgezeichnet. Das ist das Mindeste, was wir tun können."

"Außerdem steht Justus auf das alte Telefon in unserem Zimmer", verriet Peter augenzwinkernd. "Sein Onkel hat ein Gebrauchtwarencenter in Rocky Beach, er liebt alten Trödel."

"Oh, das ist gut! Tante Mary gibt dir vielleicht nach, wenn ihr das gemeinsam habt."

Sie tauschten ihre Kontaktdaten und Bonnie versprach, nach dem Schließen des Cafés zum Abendessen in die Pension zu kommen, damit sie gemeinsam ihre Tante von dem Plan überzeugen konnten.

* * *

Ende von Kapitel 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Wieder auf der Straße war Justus in Gedanken versunken. Peter musste ihn mehr als einmal aus dem Weg anderer Passanten ziehen und vor übereifrigen Radfahrern retten.

"Du bist mit deinen Gedanken wahrscheinlich noch bei Bonnie", sagte er und steuerte Justus auf eine Parkbank zu. "Sie ist ja sehr hübsch und nett, aber könntest du deine Augen bitte auf den Straßenverkehr richten?"

"Hm? Oh, tut mir leid, Zweiter." Justus blinzelte und nahm erst da seine Umgebung richtig wahr. "Sag mal, wir haben doch ein paar von unseren Karten eingesteckt, oder?"

"Na sicher doch. Aber wozu? Bonnies Tante zu einem Interview zu überreden ist wohl kaum ein Fall für die drei Fragezeichen."

Justus sank gegen die Rückenlehne der Bank. "Wenn es nur um Werbung ginge, sicher nicht, Zweiter. Aber mich beschleicht das Gefühl, dass es um mehr geht." Als er Peters aufmerksamen Blick bemerkte, fuhr er fort: "Zum einen kommen erst seit einer Weile weniger Kunden. Bedenkt man den gut gepflegten Zustand des Hauses und die gelungene Organisation der Arbeitsabläufe, kann man nur zu dem Schluss kommen, dass es diese Pension seit vielen Jahren gibt. Wahrscheinlich hält sie sich durch Stammkunden und Mund-zu-Mund-Propaganda. Warum sollte auf einmal dieser Kundenstamm wegbrechen? Ich glaube kaum, dass große, moderne Hotels eine Bedrohung für diese Art von Pension sind, immerhin sprechen sie Menschen mit einem ganz anderen Geschmack an."

Peter nickte. "Okay, das ist ein guter Einwand. Trotzdem liegt die Pension eher am Stadtrand. Wahrscheinlich sind die Betriebskosten gestiegen und die Stammkunden können das nicht auffangen, weil neue Kunden die Pension nicht so einfach finden können."

"Das war exakt meine Überlegung. Da ist aber noch was. Bonnie sagte, dass Mrs. Henderson mir vielleicht nachgeben würde. Warum sollte sich jemand gegen kostenlose Werbung sträuben?"

"Hm, das ist wahr." Nachdenklich sah Peter nach oben, zum Blätterdach des Baumes, in dessen Schatten sie sich ausruhten. "Wenn sie schon für ihre Nichte backen muss, um über die Runden zu kommen, kann es nicht gut um ihren Laden stehen."

"Eben. Und da ist noch mehr: Ist dir aufgefallen, wie ruhig es im Haus war? Uns ist kein einziger, anderer Gast begegnet, als wir uns eingemietet haben, und auch beim Essen habe ich nur diesen einen, alten Herrn in der Ecke sitzen gesehen. Und dann die Sache mit dem großen Rabatt." Justus' Augen blitzten. "Nein, Kollege, ich bin mir fast sicher, dass es in Mrs. Hendersons Pension ein Problem gibt. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich mich dieses Falls gerne annehmen."

"Meinetwegen." Peter stieß Justus freundschaftlich an. "Immerhin geht es nicht um einen rachsüchtigen Geist. Mit allem anderen kann ich umgehen."

"Ausgezeichnet. Dann lass uns langsam zurückmarschieren. Dieser Spaziergang hat mich richtig hungrig gemacht."

oOo

Sie brauchten fast zwei Stunden zurück zur Pension, weil sie unterwegs noch Bilder von sich an einer Strandpromenade machten und Peter unbedingt mit einem Hund spielen musste. Gegen sieben waren sie jedoch geduscht, umgezogen und bereit, sich mit Bonnie und ihrer Tante Mary auseinanderzusetzen.

"Hallo ihr beiden!", grüßte Bonnie sie und gab ihnen die Hand. "Santa Monica tut euch gut, ihr habt noch mehr Farbe bekommen! Kommt, Tante Mary wartet schon auf uns."

Sie führte die Jungen in den kleinen Speisesaal, wo der alte Herr vom Mittag und ein Ehepaar im ungefähr gleichen Alter dinierten. Mrs. Henderson erhob sich und lächelte.

"Was für ein Zufall, dass ihr über meine Nichte gestolpert seid. Bitte setzt euch. Heute Abend gibt es Zucchinisuppe mit gerösteten Kichererbsen und Weißbrot, aber wenn euch der Sinn nach etwas anderem steht, lasst es mich wissen."

"Bitte machen Sie sich unseretwegen keine Umstände", lehnte Justus nach Peters Kopfschütteln ab. "Wir sind sicher, dass es köstlich sein wird."

"Außerdem ist es immer noch so warm, dass ich sowieso kaum etwas anderes herunterbekommen würde", bekräftigte Peter ihn.

"Na gut, wenn ihr sicher seid." Mrs. Henderson entschuldigte sich und kehrte wenig später mit einem jungen Mann in schwarzer Arbeitskleidung, offensichtlich dem Koch, zurück.

Nachdem die Suppe und das Brot serviert waren, wandte sich das Tischgespräch zuerst dem verdienten Lob für das Essen zu. Bonnies Tante Mary nahm die Komplimente dankbar, jedoch mit einer gewissen Traurigkeit entgegen.

"Bonnie hat Ihnen ja bestimmt schon erzählt, worum es geht", sagte Justus, nachdem diese ihren mitgebrachten Nachtisch, einen köstlichen Blaubeerkuchen, verteilt hatte. "Wir würden sehr gerne Ihre Pension in unserem Blog vorstellen. Wir haben nicht viele Leser, aber es wäre uns trotzdem ein Anliegen."

"Das ist sehr lieb von euch", entgegnete Mrs. Henderson. "Allerdings wird es nichts bringen. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn ihr eure Ferien mit Dingen zubringt, die euch Freude bereiten. Santa Monica hat viel zu bieten."

"Wir sind nicht bloß hier, um die bekannten Touristenattraktionen zu besuchen", sagte Justus. "Wir unternehmen einen Roadtrip durch Kalifornien und möchten unseren Freunden besonders schöne Ecken vorstellen. Unserer Meinung nach gehört Ihre Pension dazu."

Peter, dem Mrs. Hendersons schwindendes Lächeln Sorge bereitete, fügte hastig hinzu: "Aber nur, wenn Sie einverstanden sind. Wir möchten uns nicht aufdrängen."

"Nein, keine Sorge. Ich freue mich, sogar sehr, aber ..."

"Aber es gibt einen Grund für Ihre Ablehnung, und der ist nicht unserem jugendlichen Amüsement geschuldet", beendete Justus den Satz für sie. "Das habe ich mir fast gedacht. Moment ... hier, unsere Karte."

Er schob die Visitenkarte der drei Fragezeichen über das weiße Tischtuch. Gemeinsam beugten sich Mrs. Henderson und Bonnie darüber und lasen sie.

"Die drei Fragezeichen?", sagte Bonnie. "Im Ernst? Von euch habe ich mal in der Zeitung gelesen!"

"Mittlerweile haben wir ein gewisses Maß an Bekanntheit erlangt", gestand Justus. "Ich bin Justus Jonas, aber das wissen Sie ja schon, und das hier ist mein Kollege und Freund Peter Shaw. Bob Andrews, unser Dritter, konnte uns leider nicht auf unserem Trip begleiten."

"Ihr seid tatsächlich Detektive?" Verwundert musterte Mrs. Henderson sie. "Wieso interessiert ihr euch für meine kleine Pension?"

"Das ist einfach, Ma'am. Bonnie erzählte uns, dass Sie Cookies für ihr Café backen, um etwas dazuzuverdienen. Das lässt auf akute Geldnot schließen. Außerdem spielte sie darauf an, dass wir Sie davon überzeugen müssten, Werbung für Sie zu machen, was, mit Verlaub gesagt, nicht oft in ihrem Geschäft vorkommt." Justus legte ihr auch die restlichen Gründe für seinen Verdacht dar und endete mit einer kühnen Vermutung. "Wenn ich raten darf, würde ich sagen, dass irgendjemand Sie bedroht. Ich weiß nicht wie, oder womit, aber es ist ihm offensichtlich daran gelegen, ihre Pension zum Schließen zu bringen. Möglicherweise möchte dieser Jemand das Haus zu einem günstigen Preis kaufen und selbst den Laden weiterführen. Oder aber die Pension soll einfach geschlossen werden, damit ein anderes Hotel in der Nähe die Kunden anwerben kann."

"Darauf bist du nur nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung und ein paar Beobachtungen gekommen?", entfuhr es Bonnie. "Unglaublich. Tante Mary, bitte lass die Jungs über die Pension schreiben. Vielleicht können sie ja herausfinden, warum es immer schlechter läuft. Du möchtest doch nicht aufhören, oder?"

"Nein, Liebes, das möchte ich nicht." Mrs. Henderson tätschelte Bonnies Hand. "Aber ich wüsste nicht, was ihr tun könnt. Alles, was ich bisher bekommen habe, sind ein paar nebulöse Drohbriefe."

"Und schon ein halbes Dutzend toter Ratten auf der Türschwelle", sagte Bonnie streng. "Es ist nicht _nichts_ , Tante, Mary. Ich sage schon seit Ewigkeiten, dass du nochmal zur Polizei gehen sollst. Irgendwann müssen sie ja was tun."

"Ohne jeden Hinweis auf den Täter wird das schwierig, Liebes", hielt Mrs. Henderson dagegen. "Die Überwachungskamera hat auch nichts festgehalten."

Justus' Miene wandelte sich von passiver Aufmerksamkeit zu offensichtlicher Neugier. "Interessant. Wie lange gibt es diese Kamera schon?"

"Erst seit ein paar Wochen. Es sind zwei ganz kleine Spionkameras, eine für den Vordereingang und eine für den Garten", gab Mrs. Henderson Auskunft. "Ich glaube nicht an Geister, aber dieser Mensch hinterlässt leider sehr wenige Spuren."

"Überlasst das uns", sagte Peter. "Auf der Karte steht es ja: Wir übernehmen jeden Fall. Wenn Sie uns den Auftrag geben, sind wir dabei."

"Sehr richtig. Ich würde gleich mit den Aufnahmen der Kamera, den Drohbriefen und eventuellen Fotos von den Kadavern anfangen wollen", schob Justus hinterher.

Mrs. Henderson tupfte sich mit ihrer Serviette die feuchten Augen trocken. "Das ist wahnsinnig, wahnsinnig lieb von euch, Jungs. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

"Ich schon." Bonnie strahlte Justus und Peter an. "Wir haben leider gerade nicht viel Geld, aber ich bezahle euch gerne in Naturalien. In meinem Café gibt es nicht nur tolle Kuchen und Eis, sondern auch Salate und frisch gepresste Säfte. Und bei Fragen helfe ich, so gut ich kann."

Sie besiegelten die Abmachung mit einem alkoholfreien Drink und schmiedeten Pläne für den Blog-Eintrag und die Ermittlungen. Ihre gute Stimmung lockte einen der drei anderen im Raum Gäste an, einen Mr. Bradley, den Mrs. Henderson schon seit vielen Jahren kannte und als Gast hoch schätzte. Nach kurzer Zeit luden sie auch das neugierige Ehepaar an ihren Tisch ein und gemeinsam verbrachten sie einen fröhlichen, äußerst informativen Abend.

oOo

Früh am nächsten Morgen schlichen sich Justus und Peter aus ihrem Zimmer und schossen Fotos von der wie verwunschen im Garten daliegenden Pension. Das diffuse, goldene Licht ließ die Blüten des Blauregens und das Grün der sorgsam gewässerten und gepflegten Pflanzen satt leuchten. Dass sie dabei gleich die Kameras auskundschafteten, die Mrs. Henderson hatte anbringen lassen, spielte dabei nur eine kleine Rolle. Justus erkannte schnell, dass sie suboptimal ausgerichtet waren und einen winzigen toten Winkel zuließen, in dem sich jemand, der sich auskannte, ungehindert bewegen konnte.

Das alles war für den Moment jedoch nebensächlich, als Justus die Bilder, die Peter geschossen hatte, durchsah. "Mensch, Zweiter, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Talent für die Fotografie hast. Das hier ist besonders gut, das nehmen wir für unseren Beitrag."

Peter fühlte sich vor Stolz etliche Zentimeter wachsen und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus. Justus war zwar nicht geizig mit Lob, aber seine Bewunderung ließ dennoch wohlige Selbstachtung und den Wunsch, auch weiterhin sein Bestes zu geben, in ihm emporsprudeln.

"Ähm, machen wir doch gleich drinnen weiter, solange das Licht so schön ist", stammelte er. "Wenn wir Glück haben, ist das Frühstücksbuffet schon angerichtet."

"Famose Idee. Gehen wir!" Justus ging voran und stieß einen triumphierenden Laut aus, als Peters Hoffnung sich bestätigte. Mr. Bradleys Enkel Jake, der, wie sie am Abend zuvor herausgefunden hatten, als Koch für Mrs. Henderson arbeitete, hatte tatsächlich schon für das leibliche Wohl der Gäste gesorgt. Gutgelaunt begrüßte er Mrs. Henderson. "Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe, es macht Ihnen nichts aus, dass wir hier fotografieren? Wenn Sie möchten, nehmen wir Sie gleich mit aufs Bild." Fragend sah er Peter an. "Oder was denkst du?"

"Super Idee." Peter dirigierte die mit einem Mal schüchterne ältere Dame ans Ende der kleinen Tafel, bedachte ein paar Augenblicke lang den Einfall des milden Sonnenlichts, und schoss dann seine Fotos. "Hier, schaut mal. Ich glaube, das können wir nehmen. Was sagen Sie, Mrs. H?"

Mrs. Henderson fühlte sich von dem Foto geschmeichelt und erlaubte den Jungen bereitwillig, auch noch eins der leer stehenden Zimmer zu fotografieren. Danach führte sie sie zurück ins Speisezimmer und stellte Justus und Peter ungefragt jeweils ein großes Glas mit grünem Inhalt vor die Nasen.

"Das ist ein grüner, frisch gepresster Saft", erklärte sie. "Bonnie schwört darauf. Ich trinke seit Jahren jeden Tag einen und fühle mich fantastisch."

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern und nippte an seinem Saft. "Schmeckt ganz okay. Danke." Kurzentschlossen schnappte er die Kamera und machte eine Nahaufnahme von seinem Glas.

Justus' Neugier trieb diesen dazu, es ebenfalls zu versuchen. Überrascht leckte er sich über die Lippen. "Ganz und gar nicht übel. Was ist da alles drin?"

"Grünkohl, Gurke, Apfel, Zitrone und Ingwer. Morgen gibt es dann eine andere Sorte." Mrs. Henderson lächelte sie an und ging, um sich um ihre anderen Gäste zu kümmern.

Nach dem ebenfalls merklich auf Gesundheit gemünzten Frühstück, bestehend aus pochierten Eiern, geröstetem Brot und würzigen Bratkartoffeln ohne Speck sowie jeder Menge aufgeschnittener Gurke und Tomate, gesellten sich Justus und Peter zu den anderen Gästen und horchten sie so unauffällig wie möglich über ihre Geschichte mit der Pension aus.

"Also das Ehepaar Goodlove kommt seit dreißig Jahren her, seit sie hier ihre Flitterwochen verbracht haben", notierte Justus sich auf seinem Schreibblock. "Sie verbringen so oft sie können Zeit hier und bringen häufig Verwandte und Freunde mit."

"Sie sind definitiv treue Kunden, und auch Freunde", meldete sich Peter vom Laptop, wo er die Fotos vom Morgen sortierte und digital zurechtschnitt. "Bei denen hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, dass sie Mrs. H irgendwas Böses wollen."

"Ich stimme dir zu, Zweiter. Die Goodloves sind harmlos und tun ihr Bestes, um Mrs. Hendersons Haus mit Gästen zu füllen. Bei Mr. Bradley sieht das dagegen anders aus."

"Meinst du damit sein romantisches Interesse an Mrs. H?", wollte Peter wissen. Er grinste. "Der ist ja noch ein Gentleman der ganz alten Schule."

"Das meinte ich eigentlich nicht, Zweiter, aber du hast natürlich Recht. Mr. Bradley ist Mrs. Henderson sehr zugetan, vermutlich schon seit Jahren."

Peter wandte sich vom Laptop ab. "Und was meinst du dann?"

"Er ist ihr _zu_ zugetan, findest du nicht? Fragt immerzu nach ihrem Wohlergehen und stochert damit regelrecht in der Wunde, die die fehlende Kundschaft hinterlassen hat. Bei all seinem höflichen Benehmen ist das doch eine ziemliche Auffälligkeit."

"Vielleicht ist er auch einfach nur besorgt und stellt sich dabei ungeschickt an. Das ist unglücklich für ihn, aber noch kein Verbrechen."

Justus gestand ihm das widerspruchslos zu. "Trotzdem würde ich nachher gerne Bonnie über die Beziehung der beiden zueinander befragen. Wenn es wirklich nur eine Romanze ist, machen wir uns auf die Suche nach anderen Spuren. Mir ist zwar noch nichts untergekommen, aber wir sind ja auch erst seit einem Tag hier."

"Gut. Nachdem das geklärt ist, kannst du endlich mal rüberkommen und die Kommentare zu unserem ersten Blog-Eintrag lesen", sagte Peter. "Glaub nicht, dass ich übersehen habe, wie du dich davor drückst."

"Sind es viele?", fragte Justus.

"Einige, aber ich habe sie selbst noch nicht gelesen. Komm her." Peter stand demonstrativ auf und ließ Justus am Schreibtisch platznehmen, auf dem der Laptop stand. "Augen zu und durch."

* * *

Ende von Kapitel 3


End file.
